ReDo
by CindyKay618
Summary: One-Shot. Mild Seddie. It's been over two months since Sam and Freddie have kissed, but did it mean something more to the two of them?


This is a one-shot I did a couple months ago. I found it on my computer and decided to post it!

It was first posted back in March in the iCarly LiveJournal community, GroovySmoothie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It had been two months and three weeks since 'it' happened. Neither Sam nor Freddie liked talking about the subject in question—their first kiss, the kiss that ended with a mutual, "I hate you." However, Sam could not keep it off her mind. Every day she would find herself doodling in class when she felt his eyes bearing on her back; even during iCarly rehearsals she was paying more attention to the technical producer than she was the green screen and script. Because of this, she stumbled on her words quite often now, and took out her anger by yelling at Gibby on a daily basis twice as worse as before. One day she came home, reflected on what she did, and smirked at the thought that she would be one of the reasons Gibby might need therapy someday.

What she didn't know, though, was that Freddie was also thinking about their first kiss.

He remembered the whole scene so clearly, from the moment she appeared on the fire escape with the light Seattle breeze blowing her golden blonde hair to the moment he leaned in, eyes closed. The rest was a blur; he could not remember if Sam had smiled after the brief exchange or sat there in shock. Because of this, he refused to ever bring it up to Sam, knowing that she was three times as strong as he was. He was afraid of the pain he would incur, both physically and emotionally.

"…and we're clear!" Freddie called as he ended the live feed of iCarly for that week.

Sam and Carly looked at each other and exchanged a high-five as they smiled and laughed, congratulating themselves on another good show, both hoping that they would have more viewers this time than last week.

"Anyone want a Peppy Cola?" Carly asked, walking toward the elevator. "Spencer just got a new case!"

"Ah, I'll take two," said Sam, realizing that she loved how she could always get things for Carly's apartment and never have to pay for them. Heck, sometimes she even got paid for doing things around their apartment, like whenever everyone got $20 each to help Spencer with his labra-doodle sculpture.

Carly smiled, "Cool—one for you and one for Freddie?"

"No." Sam said bluntly, "I want two for myself; I'd never give something to Freddork."

Carly sighed and shook her head, disappearing into the elevator shaft after she told Freddie she would grab a Peppy Cola for him as well. He smiled and yelled thanks in response before the elevator door shut.

A short while later, both Sam and Freddie heard Carly laughing loudly from the floor below them; apparently she had stopped in her bedroom before going down to the first floor to get the sodas. Even though she had gotten caught hacking into the school's network with Freddie, Spencer re-built Carly's A Sculpture and had just put it in her bedroom, beside the brand-new High Definition television.

Freddie smiled as he heard Carly laugh, while Sam dazed off into space. As Carly's laugh faded, it was finally clear—they were alone for the first time since the kiss. They had been alone before, but not like this; they were not in school where a handful of people could easily listen in and watch them. And, even though there was a high possibility of intruders here, it seemed no one would randomly burst in the studio soon.

"So…" Freddie started, setting his camera back on his computer desk.

"So…" Sam echoed, snapped out of her current train of thought. Instead, she looked down and stared at her shoes, twisting her feet around so she could see her shoes from every angle. "What's up?" she tried to ask casually.

"Nothing, just thinking… What about you?" Freddie asked.

"Thinking. It's just… " Sam balled her hands into fists and Freddie instantly flinched, feeling that he was going to be another punching bag. "Ugh, I hate this!"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie saw that she wasn't going to hit him, and he stood with his back erect just like his mother had hammered into his head multiple times before. He wanted to look calm, strong.

"You know, about what happened a couple weeks ago… I mean, isn't it weird that we haven't talked about it or anything?" Sam said very slowly, her face twisting into an expression Freddie had not seen before. Was it pain? Confusion?

He hoped this was not another one of her tricks. Because of this, he acted coy. "What, you mean the joke we played on Lewbert the other week? I checked in with him a couple days ago; he's fine. Bruises always heal. At least we didn't throw him across the room that time like with the basket a couple months ago. He's starting to get suspicious with the whole delivery thing, though."

Sam's knuckles started to turn white because of how hard she was clenching her fists. "No, you idiot!" she screamed, finally looking up. She saw Freddie's expression change to that of hurt, and she unclenched her fists and took a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, alright? You should know that it's not easy for me to talk about things."

Freddie nodded, and then decided to give in. "You were talking about our… kiss the other week?"

"Yeah." Sam admitted.

"I've kind of been thinking about it recently, too," Freddie spoke slowly and pronounced every syllable with perfection. There was a hint of fright in his voice. Why did he always feel so vulnerable like this around her? Suddenly, he spoke before he could talk. "Why… did you act so weird about it?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"You know… I leaned in and kissed you, but you just sat there like a rock with your eyes wide open in horror. It's really been confusing me lately. Was it really that bad, Sam?"

Sam blinked twice, absorbing his words. She had hurt him. "No, I was just… surprised, that's all. I told you that I had never been kissed before; I didn't know what to do or how to act after it was all over. That's why I left so quickly."

Freddie nodded. "I understand, I guess." He blurted out. "But you never answered my question; was I really that bad?"

A small smirk formed on the corners of Sam's lips. "No—I was the bad one; I didn't even do anything!" Sam threw her hands up in the air. "And everyone says that first kisses are supposed to be magical and you should never be able to forget them!"

Freddie narrowed his eyebrows, confusion across his face. "Wait, so you're saying you forgot about it?"

"No, just the opposite of it. I just hate how I acted," Sam admitted, then looked down. "I mean…" she trailed off and looked at her shoes again.

"What?" Freddie asked, not sure where the conversation was going.

At that moment, Sam looked back up and walked over to Freddie, closing the small gap between them. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes before she closed her own, and leaned in as she gently placed a kiss on his lips. This time it was Freddie's turn to be shocked, and after Sam pulled away his mouth fell open as if he had just won the lottery.

"I guess I just wanted a re-do of my first kiss, even though that sounds stupid." Sam blushed and looked away again; she hated it whenever she let her guard down like this.

"It doesn't sound stupid." Freddie answered, and slowly a big smile came across his lips. "Not at all."


End file.
